Entre la chèvre et le chou
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP un soir ,sur le Pearl, Jack se sent brusquement bien seul...Yaoi


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney ce qu'ils font est à moi**

_**Bonjour à tous... Voici un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours... Je vous préviens c'est très bête (hem ) Bonne lecture et .. reviews ?**_

**Entre la chèvre et le chou…. **

_Le Black Pearl, mer des Caraïbes,Cabine du Capitaine_

Une bouteille de rhum dans les mains, le capitaine Jack Sparrow fixa un œil morne vers sa cabine en désordre et poussa un long soupir las.

_- _Une gorgée de plus… S'encouragea-t-il à voix haute avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Le liquide progressa , lui brûlant légèrement la gorge comme il s'y attendait mais ne lui procura pas pour autant le soulagement tant attendu et espéré.

- Bugger. S'énerva Jack en reposant la bouteille sur le bureau avant de se décider à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

Il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps dans cet état. En effet, la malédiction de la Muerta avait peut être soulagé l'ancien capitaine du navire et l'équipage de leurs désirs humains mais ça n'était pas son cas. D'autant plus que la malédiction était levée à présent pour tous ( exception faite du maudit singe de Barbossa) et que si Jack avait été maudit, il ne l'avait pas été assez longtemps pour que le désir qui lui torturait à présent les reins disparaisse.

Les premiers temps de son retour sur le Pearl tout avait pourtant bien marché: il s'était réconcilié avec Anamaria et avait donc de fait trouvé une partenaire agréable pour ses nuits. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière…. Mais en même temps qui aurait pu prévoir que la farouche Anamaria prendrait aussi mal une simple erreur de prénom…. Enfin il devait reconnaître qu'il avait fait fort… Gémir le prénom d'Elizabeth pendant que la jeune métisse s'activait sur lui n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Mais à la longue qu'y pouvait il si Anamaria ne l'excitait plus assez pour qu'il pense encore à une femme qu'il avait déjà prise de toutes les manières possibles alors que le souvenir de celle qui l'avait si bien manipulé flottait encore dans son esprit ? Une femme non même pas une femme, une jeune fille qui avait vu son désir et s'en était servi contre lui. Une fille à qui il rêvait depuis de donner une bonne leçon et qui…

- Stop ! S'ordonna Jack à voix haute alors que l'inconfort de son fut augmentait vertigineusement.

Penser à Elizabeth ne l'aiderait certainement à faire disparaître la tension de son bas ventre. Penser à Anamaria non plus du reste.

Avec un lourd soupir, Jack saisit sa bouteille de rhum et s'empressa de boire à nouveau. L'ivresse finirait bien par vaincre le désir et puis il lui restait ses deux mains et il était loin d'être manchot.

_Une bouteille de rhum plus tard…_

Jack relâcha avec dégoût le morceau de chair sur lequel il s'acharnait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes sans succès. Il avait beau faire, beau s'imaginer des délices aussi pervers que subtils, ses doigts ne suffisaient pas à recréer la sensation de la chair humaine l'enserrant de …

- Bugger ! Ragea-t-il en comprenant que la satisfaction ne viendrait pas.

Du moins pas comme ça.

- Plus de rhum… Bafouilla-t-il en se penchant sur la bouteille avant de la relâcher avec un petit cri de détresse.

Il fallait se rendre à la triste évidence : la bouteille était vide. Alors qu'une autre partie de son corps était elle bel et bien pleine. La bouteille vide réveilla le souvenir d'Elizabeth et de tout ce qu'il aurait du lui faire s'il ne s'était pas endormi aussi stupidement sur l'île où ils avaient échoué et Jack poussa un cri de frustration.

- Il me faut plus de rhum… Balbutia-t-il.

Fort de cette évidence, le pirate vissa son tricorne sur son crâne et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. Il n'avait peut être plus de rhum dans sa cabine mais en revanche les cales du Pearl en regorgeaient.

_Cale du Black Pearl _

Une fois la première gorgée de rhum (qui consistait ni plus ni moins qu'en un quart de la bouteille ) bue Jack avait du admettre qu'il lui serait difficile de remonter l'escalier raide qui menait à ses quartiers. Il s'était donc fait une raison avec philosophie. Après tout il était à l'intérieur et il avait du rhum . Que pouvait il désirer de plus ???

Hormis….

Elle était là. En fait il l'avait vue dès qu'il avait pénétrer dans la cale mais il n'y avait dans un premier temps accordé aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le rhum ne lui était décidemment d'aucune utilité pour mettre un terme à la douleur lancinante de ses reins.

A présent il ne pouvait détacher le regard de ses grands yeux sombres de la même couleur ou presque que ceux de celle qui était justement responsable de son était d'excitation actuel ( Elizabeth Swann) . Pas plus que de sa croupe chaude.

Jack baissa les yeux une première fois, se répétant mentalement que non, décidemment non, le GRAND Capitaine Sparrow valait mieux que ça. Il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de s'immobiliser net, son esprit lui représentait avec une perverse précision les délices qu'il éprouverait à se glisser dans son antre chaud et accueillant.

Il releva donc à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Sans trop réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ( et à vrai dire n'en ayant pas une idée précise ou du moins essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'en avait PAS ) Jack se glissa lentement dans sa direction, progressant peu à peu pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

Elle recula une première fois.

Au lieu de le décourager, cela redoubla son désir.

- Allons ma belle t'as envie de faire plaisir à ton capitaine hein… Bredouilla Jack

La chèvre se contenta de le regarder de ses grands yeux vides. A peine émit elle un bêlement.

Au bout d'un moment Jack posa sa main sur son cou. Il hésitait encore. Dans son fut, la raideur lui criait d'y aller.

- Mais c'est une chèvre… Protesta-t-il à voix haute tandis qu'il lui semblait voir la chèvre lui faire un clignement d'œil.

Et alors ? Lui répondit crûment son désir. Elle a un cul à fourrer et tu as un besoin urgent et impérieux de fourrer.

- Présenté comme ça… Marmonna Jack en tentant maladroitement de se lever.

Un bruit de voix vaguement étouffé le retint alors qu'il se résignait à passer à l'acte. Pas encore assez saoul pour ne pas avoir conscience des moqueries dont il serait la cible s'il était vu en pleine action, Jack s'immobilisa net.

Les voix étaient proches. Le regard trouble, Jack plissa les yeux et discerna vaguement deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient dans la cale. Pestant après ceux qui venaient lui piller son rhum, Jack se tourna vers la chèvre

- Bouge pas chérie, je reviens… Lui annonça-t-il en se dirigeant en chancelant vers l'origine du boucan.

Un rictus las lui échappa en découvrant Pintel et Ragetti, comme toujours occupés à fainéanter

Du coin de l'œil il vit Pintel s'incliner comme un gentilhomme vers Ragetti

- Une balade en mer mon chou ? Lui proposa-t-il

Ragetti battit des cils et Jack faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise en découvrant que le plus grand occupé à se pavaner dans l'une des robes que contenaient le dernier navire qu'ils avaient pillés ( une cargaison entière de robes… à se demander ce qu'il avant l'intention d'en faire et … bref)

- Je ne suis pas sûre Monsieur. Répondit Ragetti d'une voix de fausset complètement ridicule et mimant un air effarouché.

- Complètement ridicule. Marmonna Jack.

A moins que ……

Devant lui, Pintel continuait ses manœuvres d'approche et Ragetti ses minauderies. La barre dans le pantalon de Jack durcit encore.

Un peu hésitant, il se retourna vers la chèvre. Sa croupe était toujours là, tournée vers lui comme une œillade suggestive…

- Allez mon chou…. Continua Pintel en riant

Le regard de Jack se posa donc par réflexe sur Ragetti et sa robe. D'un autre côté… le matelotage était répandu sur les navires ( il ne s'y était bien sûr jamais adonné .. Ou alors peut être une fois … ou deux … ou bref )

- Non non non je ne suis pas une fille facile. Je suis une lady ! Protesta Ragetti en riant et en imitant de son mieux ce que Jack identifia comme étant Elizabeth Swann

- Viens mon chou ! Déclara à nouveau Pintel

Jack chancela. La chèvre… ou le chou…. Chèvre, chou, chèvre, chou, chèvre , chou, chè….

- Ça suffit !!! Se cria-t-il à lui-même

Pintel et Ragetti s'immobilisèrent d'un même mouvement

- Pa .. Pardon Capitaine. Bredouilla Pintel

- On vous avait pas vu… Se justifia Ragetti

- Tais toi imbécile ! Lui glissa Pintel

- Me parle pas comme ça ! S'outra Ragetti. T'as dit que j'étais chou !!!

Plus la peine d'hésiter. A tout prendre (puisqu'il fallait prendre) autant préférer le chou à la chèvre.

- Pintel tu es consigné. Ragetti dans ma cabine. S'entendit ordonner Jack.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard consterné et Jack se dirigea vers les escaliers

- Oh et Ragetti… Tu gardes la robe puisqu'elle te plait tant …

_Retour à la cabine du Capitaine _

Une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

Ses reins le brûlaient toujours autant.

Devant lui, Ragetti tortilla nerveusement la dentelle de sa robe.

- On est désolé capitaine… On s'amusait c'est tout.

- Oh ? Avec la marchandise … cela va de soi. Déclara Jack avec effort.

- Vous me l'avez donnée ! S'insurgea Ragetti

Jack balaya l'objection d'un geste évasif et se pencha vers lui

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de jouer.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir un sourire évasif naître sur les lèvres de Ragetti.

- Tourne toi et penche toi mon chou… Ironisa Jack.

Finalement il avait trouvé un antre tout prêt à l'accueillir, songea-t-il en relevant les jupons de Ragetti….

_Le lendemain matin, lit du Capitaine _

Jack ouvrit à demi les yeux avec une grimace

- Bugger pourquoi faut il que ça fasse si mal au crâne… Marmonna-t-il avant de s'interrompre en sentant la peau chaude d'un bras sur son ventre.

Peau. Bras. Ventre. Lit. Rhum.

Cette fois Jack ouvrit totalement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut la robe soigneusement posée sur une chaise. La seconde fut le visage de Ragetti à quelques centimètres du sien .

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !!! Hurla-t-il en se reculant rapidement, tombant du même coup de son lit .

Le visage de Ragetti encore. Penché sur lui avec inquiétude.

- Ça va …………….. Jack ? Lui demanda-t-il en battant des cils.

Jack ne répondit pas ce que l'autre prit pour un encouragement

- T'a été tellement gentil cette nuit. Continua Ragetti. Tu m'as appelé mon chou et puis tu m'as …

- STOP !! S'alarma Jack en voyant le regard amoureux (amoureux !! ) que l'autre posait sur lui.

- Mais Jack… Continua Ragetti en se levant, entièrement nu ( comme si l'autre avait encore pu avoir des doutes sur ce à quoi il avait occupé sa nuit et qui expliquait le soulagement qu'il ressentait )

Jack recula et poussa un glapissement en réalisant qu'il était lui aussi complètement nu.

- Sors d'ici ….

- Et pour nous deux ? Lui demanda Ragetti. Tu m'as appelé « mon chou » Répéta-t-il avec ravissement en lui faisant de l'œil de son unique œil valide.

- Cesse de me tutoyer !! S'énerva Jack

- Mais Jack t'as dit que j'étais ton …

- Mais pas de mais .. Tu … tu prends tes affaires et tu … t'en vas. Allez , allez.. Le poussa Jack en le forçant à se rhabillant

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir finalement réussi à se débarrasser d'un Ragetti à qui il avait expliqué fermement qu'il avait forcément rêvé la nuit dernière, Jack passa une main sur son front douloureux. Alors qu'il se recouchait, le pirate songea fugacement qu'entre la chèvre et le chou…. Il aurait du choisir la chèvre !


End file.
